


A New First

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek The Original Series AU
Genre: Art by Kamthe, M/M, NC17, Spirk; AU, T'hy'la Bang 2017, T'hy'la Bang 2017 Entry, in some cases, includes both kinds: Vulcan and Human.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Spirk; AU, NC17, Vulcan T’hy’la Bond. Human marriage. Honeymooning. Mention of (non-violent) Pon Farr.Non-Violent/Not Derogatory, Not Dominant Watersports. Mention of having been physically beaten up in the past; of being rejected by ‘nearly’ lovers. Low Self-Esteem. Detailing personal/familial struggles to be understood and respected/appreciated. Insecurities/emotional vulnerability finally given air to breathe. Discussion of whether a rape occurred, but it didn’t; it doesn’t/it won’t.Openly emotional Spock. Prostate/bladder problems turned into a kink; Painless/Harmless scent-marking. Bodily functions/ ‘dysfunctions’. Non-human anatomy/Half-Human anatomy. Mix of Human and Vulcan genitalia; Spock’s body, in some cases, includes both kinds: Vulcan and Human.A New FirstNC17Tropes: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Newlywed KS, Established Relationship, AU, Explicit Sex, Mention of past Pon Farr. Vulcan T’hy’la Bond. Human marriage.World: AU TOSThemes: Embarrassment, Honesty, TLC, True Love, Soul Mates, Opening Up Emotionally, Trusting -physically, mentally, and emotionally. Body image issues. Lack of self confidence.





	A New First

Link to where art will be appear: http://kamthe.tumblr.com/

 

( )))( )))))

This room was like a ballroom. Large, high ceilings; ivory painted walls, with long, matching curtains partially covering arched windows that stretched almost the entire length of floor to ceiling/ceiling to floor. Ornate architrave. Frankly impressive and beautiful chandeliers; they were shining gold, creamy lowlight around the room, and on to richly timbered, wonderful floor-boards. The furthest wall from the entrance to this room held on it, a sturdy yet suitably ornate framed mirror. There was also an antique looking fan fixture in the centre of the ceiling.

“Wow…” Jim murmured, as he and Spock walked in to the room. “Bit different from a San Francisco apartment, or an Iowa farm-house!” He paused, looking to Spock. “I like it, I promise. You know how I love old Earth culture and antiques.”

“Yes.” Spock noted. “That’s why my mother suggested that we take on this Dwelling to live in, whenever we are on Vulcan.” There were three ‘out-buildings’/ ‘cottages’ in the grounds of Spock’s ancestral home/Estate. Amanda had been in charge of decorating this one. Usually, these ‘homes away from home’, were used for visiting dignitaries/diplomats, and members of Amanda’s family from Earth; mainly Spock’s aunts and cousins.

“Are you sure that she is happy for us to call this place ours?” Jim still wandered around the room, in awe, as he spoke with his husband, Spock, who was following him around the room patiently.

“Yes. There’s still room for their guests because of the other small outbuildings, the other ‘homes’, in the grounds.” Spock reiterated what he, and his mother, had told Jim earlier; before he and Jim walked out here, to this place.

“It has some amazing rooms!” Jim said, staring up, in wonder, at the sheer height of the ceiling; it seemed particularly accentuated in this room. “This one is particularly Beautiful; so well put together.” He noted, looking over all the fixtures and fittings.

“Indeed. My mother certainly has a flair for interior design and artistry.” Spock stated.

“She certainly does.” Jim noted. “This place beats most of Starfleet’s Function Halls. I hope they don’t know too much about this place; I don’t want to end up having to host soirees for HQ. Has this place ever been used for such things?”

“There’s a Dwelling that my mother calls the ‘converted barn’ – that is used for such gatherings. This one, however, is not.” Spock replied.

“Thank goodness for that.” Jim grinned, reaching out one of his hands to share and O’zhesta kiss with Spock, and then, to hold his hand.

Spock gave Jim his hand, gladly. “I will show you the Estate’s out-buildings tomorrow. They are not occupied currently.”

“This one is!” Jim smiled, and kissed Spock’s cheek, and then, his lips, the human way. After a while, they broke for air, and Jim mentioned to Spock “Remember how I explained to you, the human tradition of ‘christening’ every room, when you’re newlywed, in your newlyweds home?”

“Even when a couple has more than one house, or Dwelling, in their possession?” Spock asked, his arms still embracing Jim.

“Yes, even then!” Jim smiled.

“We are going to be here for the night, alone.” Spock told Jim.

“Exactly.” Jim answered. “Are you up for starting our christening endeavours tonight, in this room?”

“Will we be christening all of the rooms tonight?” Spock asked.

“We can certainly christen more than one of them tonight, if we don’t wear each other out, with what I have in mind for this, our first night, of being a Bonded and Married Couple.” Kirk took Spock’s hands in his, and massaged them as gently yet pointedly as he had just spoken to Spock. “Come with me?” He asked, before gently walking down to the opposite end of the room.

“Always.” Spock promised/observed. His words were true, and utterly deadpan.

“I want to show you how beautiful you are.” Jim told him. “I know that you’ve had a proverbial mirror held up to you, by various people, your whole life, but I need you to see that what it shows them, and you, is your Beauty.” He turned to Spock, as they neared the mirror. “All those things you told me about once we became Bonded, because you can tell me much more now; they’re not anything to be ashamed of.”

“For a human, perhaps not – and, I do not find your human reactions distasteful, Jim. You must realise that. I love them, in fact.” Spock assured Jim.

“Then, understand that I love what you do; the way you sometimes call out my name during love making, the way your body’s seed spills like it does; the tremors of vocal communication that you insist on trying to hide; you don’t need to do that, or any of it. You never did, and you certainly don’t with me.” Jim caressed Spock as they talked. “And, another thing, Spock; I’d be willing to wager that reaction with noisy joy, and ebullient bodily functions, as you put it earlier, isn’t just a human thing. I say that Vulcans do their fair share of reacting, too, and not just during Pon Farr.” Jim looked at Spock, and touched Spock’s lips with two of his fingers. “Think about it. Vulcans are very private, and, I know that’s why another thing you yourself have to repress, is your reaction of shame, but, if other Vulcans call their lover’s name during sex, or shiver, or murmur, or even pee themselves a little bit when their partner rams home repeatedly on their prostate, making them forget everything but the orgasm they’re enjoying; then, they wouldn’t out-rightly admit it to anyone not in their Bond, would they?”

“I realise this, T’hy’la, I promise.” Spock answered quietly.

“If you’re really uncomfortable with my idea; then, we can change it in to enjoying something else.” Jim rubbed Spock’s arms soothingly, as they spoke. “Anything you want; Nothing you’ve shown me that you like, has put me off of making love to you. You’re a good person. You’re Beautiful. You’re Gorgeous, and I’m privileged that you’re my husband, my Bond-mate..” Jim spoke with all of his passion. “If there’s anything else you want to ask for, I know it won’t hurt me, or anyone else, or be anything upsetting. I know you, Spock. We are Bonded. The Vulcan marriage and T’hy’la Bond have intertwined for us, and ALL that you are is Beautiful. I can guess at things you might like, from having touched on various ideas you have, you know. Nothing that you’re body has done in the past, or is interested, or prone, to do now, makes you ugly, or silly, or tainted.”

“Yes.” Spock knew this to be utterly true. “At this moment, I truly believe you know everything of me that there is to know, Jim. Doubtless, we will make other discoveries together, but you do know all of me.”

“And, you, sweetheart, you know all of me.” Jim pledged.

Spock continued to kiss Jim with the O’zhesta. “I do, Ashaya.” He noted.

“Spock, we can still take things slowly, if you want?” Jim checked.

“I want us to engage in sexual intercourse tonight, Jim. I intend for us to do so tonight.” Spock explained further.

Jim grinned, but not predatorially. “We don’t have to start here. You don’t have to look in to the mirror, if you really don’t want to. I’m just desperate to make you realise that you’re completely desirable; that you’re attractive, very much so; not malformed or dysfunctional. You’re your extremely acceptable, thoroughly beautiful self – you’re you, and what’s more, you’re allowed to be you. You’re undeniably partly Vulcan, and human, BOTH, and that’s honestly a great thing.” Jim genuinely meant all his words.

“I love you every bit as much as you love me, T’hy’la.” Spock informed Jim.

“I know you do.” Jim kissed Spock’s lips with his own. He ‘whispered’, next to Spock’s skin. “Now, remember; nothing is embarrassing. Everything is natural, and something we can work with. When your body tells you you’re ready to come, let it happen. If something happens, like it did that one time with that one other partner you’ve been with, and having your human prostate touched, and then, the Vulcan equivalent touched as well, does something to your bladders, then, that’s okay. I like the idea of being painlessly scent marked as yours anyway. I won’t find it disgusting or degrading, not in this context. If one of the prison guards we bumped into on our missions, had ever peed on me; then, yes, I’d feel disrespected – but what might happen between us, isn’t that. It will never be anything like that. I know you. Spock, did something like that happen when those thugs beat you up? Did they piss on you, or anything like that, or worse?” Jim didn’t think that was the case, but he had to check.

“No, Jim. No such actions occurred; just those that constituted my being punched and kicked, etc.” Spock was absolutely honest.

Jim reached out, and stroked his thumb along Spock’s left cheekbone. “I love you, T’hy’la. I do not judge you.”

“I know, Jim. I speak all of the truth of the matter. You have my oath.” Spock promised.

Jim, in response, chastely kissed Spock.

“The embarrassment, and vulnerability, around expelling urine from my bladders, is entirely of the making of what happened to me, once, earlier in my manhood, when a prospective partner, the one you just mentioned, the only one I’ve ever encountered in my life, other than my supposedly Betrothed, T’Pring, and then, yourself, before we were joined; he, this one other possible partner, was pleasuring me, and I did not control my urinary functions and the impulse to urinate, adequately, when his penis grazed one of my prostates.” Spock replied, awkward, but matter-of-fact. “If, in some sense, which is alien to my Logic, I have thus developed a kink surrounding this; it is my own perversion, or coping mechanism, or both.”

“I don’t judge you, but if I were to do so, I honestly would not give you, or instinctually be tempted to give you, that judgement. You only want release, Spock.” Jim noted.

“What else is waiting to be released though, Jim?” Spock asked his husband and T’hy’la.

“Do you believe that somewhere even deeper down than I’ve been with you, even further back in your brain’s compartments, that there is anything of sexual, or physical, or intimate, violence within you?” Jim asked carefully.

“No.” Spock replied truthfully.

“My love, I’ve been through Pon Farr with you. It’s difficult on you, but you never make it difficult on me. You’re never even attempted or been tempted to. I know that, and you know that. You’re all about love, and shared freedom, within the Bond – and, I promise you, I will always be like that with you, too. There isn’t a lower depth, with impulses of violence lurking within your brain chemistry. During your first Pon Farr, on Vafer Tor, at your almost Bonding Ceremony to T’Pring; for the second time in your life, you refused to fight.”

“Yes, but, eventually, I did fight you, even if I did not do so with my full strength.” Spock recalled. “Yet still, I thought I had been strong enough to kill you.”

“You repeatedly kept laying down your weapons, and asking T’Pau if she would sanction your not fighting me.” Jim reminded Spock. “And, doing so, gave Bones the chance, to tend to me, and dose me with Tri-oxin. Besides, you love and trust me, don’t you? You know you know me. When that transporter accident happened, my pattern was replicated, and my mind, somehow, split. I was the one, or the other me, was, who had/who has, a side to him that is all selfish instincts and impulses. The other me attempted to engage you in sex. You stopped it from happening, but, if you hadn’t, the other me could have, I have to face that possibility, tried to attack you; and, given how you wouldn’t defend yourself in the past, not even when T’Pau made me try and fight you, I am so very grateful that you managed to stop ‘him’ with one of your neck pinches; that you even wanted to do that – instead of letting yourself believe you’d already done much too much to be worthy of saving.” Jim was in tears as he spoke. “You’ll always be worthy of saving; even during those times when you have to take action against a situation, or others, to save yourself.”

“Let me turn around your earlier question, and ask of you, Jim; do you really think that you truly attacked me, and might, ever, attack me again?” Spock questioned his Bond-mate/Spouse.

“No.” Jim answered the love of his life. “I know I have a huge libido, and a Casanova reputation; I know that I am Commanding in many ways, and that I’m skilled in the art of genuine persuasion. I even know the frustration that the other/the half me, must have felt – at least, sometimes I do, but would I rape you, or anyone? No. I’d rather die; just like you’d rather die than do anything like that. ‘I’ might have been persistent and strong in trying to persuade you to have sex with me. I would have made a nuisance of myself, but actually to entertain the idea of rape? It’s easier, quicker, and less dangerous, self-preservation-wise, to try and solve It oneself; but I do have to face the possibility that it’s my benign, intellectual, calm side that’s speaking here. I trust myself though, Spock. You’re not in danger from me.”

“I know this, Jim. Our minds have melded, and are Bonded.” Spock pointed out. “But, using the logic, with which you just came to the conclusion you did, I must face a similar possibility.” Spock recognised.

“I have read, at the Academy, about pre-reform Vulcans, and there is proof that some of the bloodlines, had in their genetics, less propensity towards violence, even before being introduced to the ideas of Logic.” Jim paused. “I genuinely think that you are of one of those bloodlines; someone who can, and does, conceive of other options, before employing violence; Even during Plak Tow, your brain continually went to ‘don’t fight’ territory.”

“Yes, but, I am, sometimes, left struggling to supress worries that my pre-reform impulses might choose selfishly; My pre-reform side, it might try not to fight too; would it, knowing that my life is literally in danger, go straight to the idea of rape? Or, unthinkingly, to other strong impulses?” Spock, too, was crying now.

“I think you, as a whole person, have proven that you’d rather face death, selflessly, than, selfishly, partake in true violence.” Jim mentioned to Spock. “Are you also worrying that this whole possible watersports kink you might want to try out, even if just to rid yourself of lingering embarrassment, is a primitive, therefore violence prone, impulse?” Jim asked, taking Spock’s hand again, and helping him to slide down the wall, to sit on the wooden floor, beside the mirror; where he, then, sat in front of Spock, tenderly caressing both his hands.

“Yes.” Spock confirmed. He tried not to shiver. The shiver was not from a drop in temperature on this desert planet’s nightfall. He was not cold; Therefore, he knew that Jim would still be, at least, comfortably warm, too, since Humans have more natural tolerance for cold temperatures.

“It isn’t. Not for you. Not for a lot of people who enjoy it. It’s about totally giving yourself over to orgasm, and about achieving relaxation in your body enough that it doesn’t ‘pinch back’ the orgasm it goes through; thus, robbing you of more moments of joy. And, if a person’s body has muscles that are already relaxed, and they have bladder issues from time to time, it’s about not letting that embarrassment stop you from enjoying sex. Either way, it’s about sticking two proverbial fingers up, in that particular Earth gesture, at your body, and giving yourself permission to enjoy, thoroughly, your climax, moments.”

“Do you have this Watersports kink?” Spock asked of Jim.

“I’ve thought about it, and, I think the answer is yes.” Jim answered straight. “But, if you change your mind about trying it, I’ll be fine with that.”

Jim knew that Vulcans have large singular bladders because their bodies conserve and recycle much of their water, including that created by their kidneys, but, Spock’s body contained, in some cases, both the human and Vulcan versions of an organ, or function-system; his bladders being an ‘example’ of this. Spock only had one heart, a Vulcan one; but he had two bladders connected to his Vulcan set of kidneys. He also had two prostates, one Vulcan; the other, human. The Vulcan one was placed slightly higher, and to the left side of his human one. Other aspects of his body were a fusion of Vulcan and human characteristics; his genitalia, for instance. His testes were human, and placed as a human male’s would be placed; instead of closeted inside a protective structure as a Vulcan male’s are. His penis was not particularly tapered, like a Vulcan male’s, and so, it looked more human. Spock’s body, and his mind had always caused him embarrassment. Sure, it was embarrassment that he filed away and buried, but he did experience it fully.

In nearly every way, Spock had spent a lifetime being moulded, commented on, encouraged to improve, instructed to hold back, had had hopes and other people’s wishes, supposedly for his well-being, threatening to tear him apart. He had coped, and could still cope-magnificently, but Jim was his T’hy’la. Jim knew now, and he could always tell anyway. Jim knew the pain that Spock was caused, by all involved, throughout his life, by those in it; whether they meant to cause him that pain, or not. Spock had tried to find someone who understood, but had always failed, until he and Jim came in to each other’s lives.

Spock would never be in to Public Displays of Affection, but Jim was not put off by that, more importantly, somehow, to Spock, was that Jim was not put off by the emotions Spock did display, to him.

Jim was Captain of the USS Enterprise.

Spock was a Diplomat’s son, who had followed his father into the Federation’s Diplomatic Core, and came to serve on-board Enterprise, in an experimental program that had Diplomats posted on some of Starfleet’s ships; to aid in meetings and missions. Spock had also taken on the role of Enterprise’s science officer; being brilliant in every form of science, but specialising in two areas; computer science, and Botanic Science for Medicinal Purposes. He worked closely with Jim on-board ship, and was on nearly every away mission. His friends were mainly among the Bridge crew, but he also spent time co-working with Doctor Bones McCoy, the C.M.O, and Spock worked well with all his colleagues; coming to think of the whole of Enterprise as his home; more settled and accepted there than he’d been thus far in any place, even those he had reason to think of as home, or as other homes away from home; especially when he was by Jim’s side where, it turned out, he belongs – because they are T’hy’la.

Jim could have had his pick of anyone, pretty much, among Enterprise’s crew, to fall in love with; he was certainly more ‘known’ to pick the female form. There was his female Executive Officer he could have wanted to love; her sister, Nurse Chapel, was among the crew, too. They were both Gorgeous. There was also his personal Yeoman, Janice Rand. Very attractive, and, truly, a lovely person. Nyota Uhura, the ship’s Chief Communications Officer was wonderfully sexy. Yet, Jim hadn’t fallen for those females, or any other; nor, for any males, either; though he had had male lovers, too, in his past. He dearly loved his friend. Leonard H. ‘Bones’ McCoy who was, quite frankly, a stunner to look at, and filled to the brim with completely natural ‘Southern’ charm, as he hailed from Georgia, America, on Earth. Jim came from Iowa. 

Jim had though, fallen head over heels in love with Spock. S’Gin T’Gai Spock, of Vulcan, whose father was the Vulcan Federation Diplomat, Sarek, and whose mother was the Earth born and bred Human artist, (Sarek’s second wife) Amanda Grayson. Jim hadn’t fallen for Spock because he was Exotic, or a Challenge. He’d fallen for him because he’d fallen for him. They were friends first, (through their time spent together on, and off, Duty; during off duty hours, they would spar in the Gym. Jim was Wrestling Champion in the sports hall of fame at the Academy, and Spock, was an expert In many self-defense martial arts. He had recently confided in Jim that this was because, as a young man, he was beaten up, by two other Vulcans, who, of course, denied their actions. His parents had asked Spock why he had not defended himself; why he had not tried ‘the Vulcan neck pinch’ , as off-worlders knew it, and he had told Sarek and Amanda, it was because he did not want to risk hurting anybody. He had, also, wanted to prove that he could take it; that he could be the one who didn’t react. His parents had made him take self-defence classes.

Jim and Spock, during the course of their first five year Mission in Enterprise, had become friends (over Jim work outs, and sparring sessions; then, over games of Chess, and through hours of conversation); then lovers as well as friends. Now, they were friends, lovers, Bond-mates, and Spouses to each other; all this, and so much more, as was, and would always be, the nature of T’hy’la.

While Jim and Spock, now a married and Bonded couple, stood up again, in the ‘ballroom’ of the new home gifted to them by Spock’s parents, to stay in whenever they had reason to visit Vulcan; they began to make love. Jim started things slowly, by showing Spock how to ‘slow dance’, to a piece of Classical Music, from Earth. They embraced, and they talked. Then, they resumed kissing one another, in every way they knew how, and Jim undressed Spock reverently and lovingly; caressing Spock, encouraging Spock to explore his own body by touching it, alongside Jim’s hands; kissing Spock, and assuring him during every joint step.

He then let Spock undress him, and enjoyed every one of Spock’s kisses, Vulcan or Human. He loved them equally.

Then, he knelt on the floor, between Spock, and the mirror they’d placed themselves in front of, and he went down on Spock.

He mouthed, lathed, kissed, caressed and cradled, Spock’s very human testes; making Spock glad that he had them. He took Spock’s penis in his mouth, and thoroughly attended to all of its, and Spock’s, reactions; all the while keeping an eye on Spock, and stopping only to breath in, and to tell Spock to not be afraid, or be tempted to be afraid, or ashamed, of what ‘might’ happen.

When Spock came, Jim drank his cum, and he honestly loved it. It tasted similar to a mixture of the Earth foodstuffs; apple, nutmeg, and cinnamon. He told Spock so.

Then, Jim stood, and moved to do so behind Spock; Spock braced himself by putting his hands either side of the mirror, on the wall on which it hung.

Jim kissed up and down the length of Spock’s spine; he kissed Spock’s ass; he parted Spock’s butt cheeks, and further kissed, between them. He rimmed for Spock, while using his hands; one, on one of Spock’s buttocks; the other, around Spock’s front, between his legs; holding his genitals and giving Spock the hand-job of his life.

When Spock began to murmur, to need to call out, because of all of Jim’s administrations; Jim stood up, and kissed Spock’s shoulders, and the sides of his throat, and neck, and rubbed his dick on the buttocks and cleft of Spock’s behind.

Jim didn’t stop talking to him, touching him, and joining him in all that he needed. “It’s okay… Yell out if you need to, or even if you just want to try it! You’re free to! You’re completely free!” He knew that Spock was worried that, if he indulged in all he had ever wanted between them, then, he’d never be able to maintain his Vulcan composure throughout the rest of his life. Jim talked to him about that, too, with every step they took together. “You are amazing, Spock. You will be able to act logically when you need to. Know, and trust, yourself.” Though he also added. “If this is your way of saying to me; Jim, please, I truly must stop this; Then, we will.” He paused. “We always will stop, or, start something, if that’s what you absolutely need. “I’m with you whatever… I’m alongside you. I’ll be holding all that you need, and want, me to hold; whenever you call on me. I can read you; I can sense your strength; trust yourself, Spock. I trust you, and you should trust yourself in your personal life, as well as in your On-Duty life. I know that your emotions and your needs are strong, but this isn’t Pon Farr, and, even if it were, Pon Farr doesn’t automatically mean the Plak Tow, does it, baby?”

“No. It doesn’t.” Spock rolled his hips, and then, pushed them back, asking Jim for more. “I will be strong enough to always do the right thing at the right time.”

“And, this is the right thing, in the here and now, Ashayam. Here, now, let yourself be sexual. Let yourself be loved.” Jim spoke, not from skill at manipulation and sweet talk, but from his heart and soul. For Spock. He punctuated his words with a myriad of kisses.

Spock turned around in Jim’s arms; holding Jim as much as Jim was holding him, and brushing their erections together, arching his back, as Jim’s hands supported his spine.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, and when he was truly ready, Spock turned around again, facing the mirror in the room. “Please.” He spoke vocally, through their bond, and in every yearning inch of his body’s language. “Please, Jim.”

“You don’t have to beg, sweetheart.” Jim answered him immediately. “Not unless you want to, because it turns you on?!”

“It might. Sometimes, at least.” Spock answered throatily.

“Well then, whenever it does, you make sure to indulge yourself by doing it. You’re safe with me. I’ll never ridicule it, or take advantage of it.” Jim promised. He slicked his fingers with some of Spock’s natural lube (a Vulcan thing), and, gently, began to massage, and stretch, Spock’s ring of anal muscle.

Spock’s body was trembling with need, and, some anxiety. “I should be able to still my body. My functions are controllable.” He kept thinking, and saying.

“Spock, T’hy’la; here, and now, you might be able to, but you don’t need to. It is illogical to torture yourself, as you have been doing, for years. That doesn’t mean you’re not a good Vulcan either, before you, somewhere in your Beautiful, compartmentalising mind, latch on to that possible interpretation of what I said…” Jim assured him. “Just let it be. It’s okay here.”

He stroked Spock, above, and below, his waistline. He caressed and coaxed Spock, in the best meaning of both words.

“Jim, are you getting to enjoy this, too, or will you only enjoy it when you penetrate my anal ring with your penis?” Spock asked suddenly.

“You know I’m enjoying it, sweetheart. Read it from me. Would you like me to stop at just doing this?” He asked, as he rhythmically nudged his penis against Spock’s crack, and alternated that, with still touching, and fingering, Spock, from behind. He, again, added the use of one of his hands up front on Spock’s body, stroking Spock’s hard on.

Surreptitiously, Spock put his hands around that one of Jim’s, and their touching hands slid up and down his erection. “I don’t want you to stop at just this, much as I am adoring it.” Spock confided in Jim. “Nor do I think there is a need for you to stop at this,” he enjoyed the stroking motions, and let his hands fall to his own balls. “No need to stop tonight, Ashayam.” He assured Jim.

Jim quickly smothered his dick in Spock’s abundant natural lube; from tip to hilt, he covered his all-human dick, even around its ‘eye’. Though he was quick in preparing himself as Spock needed him to; Jim was thorough in doing so.

And then, inch by inch, he penetrated Spock’s tight, hot anal ring and ‘canal’ with his penis.

The need filled sexual moan of Spock was almost immediate, and Jim himself sighed hotly, on the back of Spock’s neck.

“Fuck me, and make love to me, Jim. I don’t believe one person can own another, but I am yours, of my own free will. I am yours entirely.” Spock admitted.

“I’m yours, too, my T’hy’la. My Glorious T’hy’la, and Husband. My darling Bond-mate, I am yours. Forever.” Jim spoke, as he used his lips and hands; his body, and, his soul, to kiss Spock everywhere, and communicate his undying love. Their rhythm was like the proverbial locomotive; Jim sometimes pumped, sometimes, deep-dicked, Spock; in him all the way to the hilt, his balls ‘slapping’ on Spock’s bottom. In, out, in, deep, and long, wonderful for them both, and always homing in. The pattern, and all its moves happened again and again; they were both so near to screaming in orgasm; independently, and together, because of each other.

Jim’s hands upfront on Spock, running up and down the full length of him.

Spock’s hands firmly but carefully reaching back, to Jim’s thighs/the top-back of Jim’s legs; bringing him closer, and pulling him nearer.

“Let it go, sweetheart, Spock. Let yourself really know the joy of coming; don’t quell that orgasm. Nothing else matters in the here and now, but this and us.” Jim promised. “I won’t care if the milk that carries your seed, or the water in your bladders, hits my skin. I’ll love you, and I’ll love it, when it happens.” 

Spock was nearly bouncing on his toes, clutching himself and Jim, internally and externally. His breath was repeatedly hitching, and his tightness tugged at his body, and Jim’s.

Jim thrust into Spock, with accompanying sweeps and touches between Spock’s legs, and over his fingers, and hands. He also kissed Spock’s right earlobe with his lips, and non-attacking teeth, as he ‘pushed’ himself inside Spock, all the way; brushing past Spock’s Vulcan prostate, and pressing home in the centre of his human prostate.

Spock fairly roared with desire in every way, not least Vocally, as he came at that moment of Jim’s penis making his human prostate reverberate so pleasantly – and, where once he would have found, the possible urinary leakage from his penis, that organ that had the dual purpose of being used during sex, deeply embarrassing, Spock did not mind it now, with Jim. Urine mixed with his cum and seeped from his weeping mostly human-like fucker; while his Vulcan bladder was also somewhat emptied, from the front entrance ‘cavern’ that, among other Vulcan organs, muscles, and tissues, contained his Vulcan bladder. Spock, for once; for the first time, in fact, did not care.

Neither did Jim. He loved it.

“Jim, when we next make love,” Spock started another conversation, as he turned, in Jim’s arms, to face him; his back placed against the cool mirror now, as were Jim’s knuckles, “do you think we could find out if it’s possible for you to put your penis inside my type two Vulcan male genitalia; my ‘cavern’, as you once called it?” He pressed what he talked of up to Jim’s now semi-hard penis, and felt, physically, and metaphysically, Jim’s libido twitch back into ‘active mode’.

“I told you, baby. Anything you want. Anything you need.” Jim smiled affectionately at Spock.

“It does not have lips, exactly, like an Earth woman’s vagina; but it will pull you. It should feel pleasant for us both.” Spock deducted; hoping, within, that he was right.

“You don’t have to offer it to me because you think I might come to miss vaginal penetrative hetero sex.” Jim mentioned. “I won’t. You’re all I’ll ever want, and need. I told you. You’re perfect.” Jim was sincere.

“It is lucky that Vulcans don’t have much of an Ego.” Spock quipped, deadpan.

Jim responded by snuggling Spock closer. “Shall we go to our bedroom next?”

“To christen it, or to sleep in it?” Spock enquired.

“If you’re still interested,” Jim began, grinning deliciously, without being aware of his natural talent for doing so. “I’ve still got enough left in me, to give us both some more fun tonight.”

“I am interested.” Spock confirmed. “Though, afterwards, if you are willing, I also wish to lavish you with some intimate and sexual administrations, for your own needs.”

“Oh, I’m willing!” Jim grinned, holding Spock’s hand, and walking with him. “I promise you everything, including that!” He paused. “Just gotta stop off in the bathroom, and take a leak.” He mentioned the pit-stop he needed. Jim suddenly felt the tentative, apologetic surge of interest in Spock. “Would you like to come and see?”

 

____ _____

Jim had gripped on, hard, to the edge of the vanity sink, bending over as needed, while his husband, Spock, whose hands were between Jim’s legs, shunted his ass from behind.

The look in Spock’s eyes, some moments ago, when Spock stood behind Jim, as Jim had mentioned needing to, stopped off in the bathroom to pee; that look Spock had then, was so captivated, so fascinated, so yearning, that Jim had invited Spock to take hold of him there, and when he had finished peeing, he and Spock both washed their hands; afterward, Jim had turned around, having looked up again, at Spock’s face in the mirror. They’d kissed, fingers twining together, and their tongues did also, and Jim had been leaning, partially, on the sink behind him. When their kiss broke for air, he asked Spock, as he caressed him, “Would you like to?”

Knowing, Spock silently nodded, and Jim had turned himself around, after pulling Spock’s pants and briefs down his thighs.

Spock freed Jim’s dick from its clothed status also, and Jim planted his feet wide, and bent over as much as was required.

Using his own pre-cum as lube, Spock used the fingers with which he’d kissed Jim, to stretch Jim’s anal ring.

As Jim began, hard, heavy and needing, to push back on Spock’s fingers, Spock massaged his bond-mate and husband repeatedly; then, looping an arm around Jim’s waist, pulling Jim back slightly as he, Spock, himself, moved forward, he lined them up, and the hand holding Jim around the waist moved southward on Jim’s body, gripping his pink lipstick of a human dick; almost instantaneously, he was inside Jim’s hot canal, and passion burned the two of them together; like the frenzy of an electrical fire travelling from their centre-point(s), up and down their bodies and minds, and, eventually, through their bodies, too – From Jim’s (into Spock’s hot hands), and, from Spock’s, into Jim’s tight, hot ass – leaving Jim’s prostate still quivering…

__ ___

After the bathroom sex, they went into their new bedroom together, and into their walk-in closet.

Jim sat, straddling the bench in there, and pulled Spock into a seated position before him. His fingers flexed over Spock’s wonderful back muscles, as Spock’s hands took up the traditional position of the Vulcan mind-meld psi points.

Jim grinned at Spock, grinning externally and internally, while Jim’s hands further reached out for his T’hy’la; ‘groping’ that willing and gorgeous Vulcan body, while those beautiful thoughts, shared sensations, and gargantuan love, from Spock, ‘sung’ out consistently, awe-filled, sure, and tender, inside Jim’s head. He made sure to reach Spock, enfold him and wrap him sweetly, warmly, safely, tantalisingly, with his love, his thoughts, his contentment and excitement, too. Jim found Spock’s mind and body, fully; he firmly but gently took Spock’s penis in his hands. “You should never be ashamed of this, of any part of your body, my love. It is truly Beautiful.” He promised Spock, as he gripped Spock’s, and his own, dick, in his palm, and rubbed them together, again and again, to the point of ecstasy for them both, aware of their individual arousal, even as they were joined. Then, each of them came.

Then, after a while, both Spock and Jim stood again (on their feet, and in terms of their penis’ erect status).

Spock shimmied out of his pants and briefs, while Jim shimmied out of his as well.

The only thing Spock was still wearing was his emerald and gold hued silken robe. He bent to pick his other clothes up from the floor, and, as his back straightened, he straightened out his clothes, turning away from Jim only to put his clothes on hangers.

Jim was watching Spock all the while. Jim’s own clothes were folded neatly; he had, moments ago, put them on a shelf beside him. He stepped up behind Spock, and put his arms around him, before letting his hands drop to Spock’s balls, and erection.

Spock leant back onto Jim. “We cannot do this so close to this rack of clean clothes, Jim.” Spock noted, as he tried to ignore the fact that he was yearning still, on this ‘first honeymoon night’, as Jim had earlier described it, for his husband.

“You don’t wanna jizz all over those freshly laundered outfits, do you?” Jim purred into Spock’s ear.

“They have only just been put through the wash and dry cycle in the machine, Jim.” One of Spock’s hands reached back and carded through Jim’s hair, while his other hand hovered over Jim’s, which was touching him ‘down there’ (he was anything but down though, due to his bond-mate’s attentiveness).

“Touch yourself, Spock. It’s okay for you to do so.” Jim told him kindly, and not for the first time.

“You told me that when you found me in my cabin onboard the ship.” Spock recalled. He had been in the early stages of his first Pon Farr; Jim had discovered this, when, worried terribly for Spock, who was clearly erratic, and ‘bothered’ by something, Jim had let himself into Spock’s cabin; he had walked through to Spock’s sleeping quarters when Spock had not replied to his question of ‘Are you okay, Spock?” and “What’s going on?”  
\--- --- ---

…What had been going on, was Spock sitting propped up by pillows on his bed, on top of the bed, not in it, with his pants shuffled a little way down his legs, and his dick out over the waistband of his underwear; being ‘seen to’ by Spock’s own hands.

“Let me help you?” Jim had asked. “Please.”

“I know this is shameful.” Spock had managed to say.

“What is? Touching yourself like this, or wanting, needing more?” Jim had asked gently, as he sat down on the edge of Spock’s bed, one foot on the ground, the other resting over the edge of the bed, because his leg was bent up, and already laying on the bed, so that he could turn and face Spock, whose gaze was then downcast.  
“This, and craving more, as I do.” Spock had responded, and then, told Jim everything about Pon Farr.

To which Jim had said this: “You can’t let yourself die because of this. You need someone to help you through it.” After a while, he had added. “Would you, please, let me be the one to help you? I know it seems like I’m taking advantage of the situation just so that I can find out what sex with a Vulcan is like… But, I’m not. You won’t be another of my conquests, Spock. I’ll treat you right.”

“I want to treat you right, too, Jim. I’m scared because I’ve never been through this, and I’ve never… had sex; I’m also terrified because I know that, if this is not resolved, it will go on to the Plak Tow, where I will not recognise you, and I may become too selfish; too brutal, in some kind of last ditch attempt to achieve my own survival – and, if I do lose myself, and lose control, it will already be too late for me to survive. I would rather die anyway, than hurt you, or anyone else – but you – You mean more to me than anyone else.” Spock confessed to Jim.

“Then, for God’s sake, realise, that I feel the same way about you as you do about me, and, let me help you, before this Plak Tow sets in.” Jim pleaded.

“If we can start, then, the Plak Tow will not come in to the situation.” Spock said, moving on his bed, to kneel on all fours, before Jim, and reaching one arm up to caress Jim’s face tenderly as well as desperately, beginning a kiss between them.

Jim scrambled quickly onto the bed, grabbing and grappling with his own, and Spock’s, clothes; once they were off, then, Jim and Spock were off, too (on each other and progressively, wantonly, wetly, making love).

__ ___

 

In their walk-in closet for their clothes, Jim kissed Spock’s elegant neck, and removed one of his hands from Spock’s dick, only to make room for one of Spock’s hands to be on it, too – while the other reached back, and pressed itself on the milky flesh of one of Jim’s hips.

Using his now spare hand, covered in Spock’s ‘self-lubricant’ (which was also Spock’s Vulcan pre-cum), Jim moved his hand; wiping it, dragging it heatedly, over Spock’s ass. Jim then moved, immediately, to massaging Spock’s backside – his buttocks, and his anal ‘ring’.

‘Just’ soon enough for them both, Jim entered his wonderful Ashaya and T’hy’la, Spock.

Standing there, they fucked and fucked; firm, quick, but not without the love of the In-Love.

When they started to come; their tongues were already loose and loud; their bodies were taut and quaking with nothing but the most desirous sexual desire, and their minds were together and rejoicing in all of this; the love – its richness, assurance, comfort, freedom, and binding, welled up within them, magnificent as ever.

Jim didn’t want Spock to feel guilty about the freshly laundered clothing, as his ejaculate shot out of his partially Vulcan body like a highly-pressured river in a tightly channelled canyon; so, Jim had moved them a few steps back from the row of clothes, and grabbed his old sports-bag from where he’d left it, earlier, on the corner of the large closet’s dressing table. He’d managed to hold himself and Spock together, continuing what they were up to, all through his side-line endeavour, and he’d dropped the bag in front of Spock’s feet, moments before driving home some really long, hard (but safely so) thrusts in to Spock’s butt, finding his prostate every time. Spock was undone, open with Jim, and came, from deep within, and with an unstoppable flow of sensations, words, emotions, and with such wetness, gushing from his dick, and flooding through its every pore simultaneously. It streaked his legs, creamed Jim’s hands, and pooled on the tatty old sports-bag in front of him, which saved the closet’s carpet, and the rows of clothes in it which Spock was still facing.

Both of Jim and Spock held on to each other, panting, and cradling each other’s bodies in the ways that only lovers do. They were true lovers, and truly in love. They knew it securely, and it sustained them, and breathed the clarity of new life into them, more so even, than it had before.

Slowly, sometime later, they came out of their closet, holding hands, and smiling in the way that each of them did only for each other.

They walked to their bed.

Jim ushered Spock into it first, and got under the duvet behind him; he kissed Spock’s neck, and loosely draped one of his arms over Spock’s ribs, pressing his bare chest to Spock’s bare back, and pulling Spock’s ass crack towards his, Jim’s, erect again fucker. He felt the heat and need that Spock still made apparent to him. “I know that my stamina is usually pretty good, but I’m surprising even myself tonight about just how good it is!” He shared with Spock all of his affection and still roused horny status – and, in their marriage bed, they made love again. So many times – so many Wonderful times – in one Glorious, joyously long, night – they settled down to sleep only just before dawn on Vulcan, in their new, beautiful Vulcan/Human home.  
___ ___

When they awoke the next day – slowly, and rather late in the day, compared to the usual early start needed for their usual schedule, they managed to drag themselves away from their bed, but not from each other.

In the bathroom, again, Jim smirked affectionately at Spock, who was still fascinated by watching his human lover pee.

“Come over here and hold me.” Jim encouraged him. “You can take over holding it for me, if you’re interested in that idea?”

Spock was there very fast, and, despite the excitement that Jim could feel resonating through his husband, and now, himself, too (which meant that Spock was also getting a double whammy of the excitement thrill ride) – Spock acted, not just swiftly, but smoothly.

Then, it was time for them both to choose – the sonic shower – or the circular jacuzzi bath – because splitting up to use one each, would not be happening today. They chose the dry, easy tingling warmth of the sonic shower, which contrasted rather sensationally with the bathroom’s gently cool air conditioning.

Jim had goose-bumps not just because of that air conditioning, and the sonic shower’s penchant for making a person’s hot body deeply and pleasantly tingle. Another reason for Jim’s enjoyable goose-bumps experience was what he and Spock were doing to each other on the ergonomic bench provided in the sonic shower’s cubicle. The ‘bench’ was more like a sturdy, comfortable sun lounger – and he and Spock were definitely ‘blissed out’ on it!

Jim had helped Spock to lay down on his back, and then, he had straddled Spock, and used Spock’s all-over lubricating pre-cum on himself, pulling his pinkened butt-cheeks apart, as he rode Spock’s thighs, and then, Spock’s dick. Thankfully, the ‘sun-lounger’ shower bench had a waterproof pillow on it, now situated behind Spock’s neck, and head – if it hadn’t had this, Spock would have risked repeatedly banging his head back, as he writhed, and lifted his body; also managing to kiss some of Jim’s pliant yet firm, and poured over wonderfully (human) male angles, flesh.

Jim leant back, bracing his hands on the sides of the shower bench, and then, on Spock’s strong thighs; Jim’s back created an arch that was wonderfully erotic to his bond-mate’s loving, arousing, and aroused, watchfulness. Jim’s penis strongly protruded out before him, and when he came, because Spock had just cum inside of him; Jim’s cum flooded out onto Spock’s chest, and dribbled down his hardened nipples.

Then, not caring that he was resting on his own smeared cum, Jim ‘scooted’ and ‘crouched’ forward, laying on Spock’s chest, pretty much, with his arms clasped behind Spock’s back. They stayed that way, moving apart only lazily, and enough, to let the sonic shower’s penetrating rays clean up their mingled spunk, and their hot, only temporarily tired, bodies in general.

Soon, Jim helped Spock to lay ‘on his front’ on that sun-lounger style shower bench, stretching forward somewhat; while Jim hungrily clambered over Spock, but, of course, not without care; Spock’s legs were either side of the bench, and his feet were on the floor. His arms were propping him up, but he was almost laying on his front entirely, because he was supple in a very feline way.

Jim reached for a towel, and slipped it under the space that was created by Spock’s hard-on, which was pressed between the bench and Spock’s stomach.

The towel in place for his husband, Jim moved into position, and bent his mouth to Spock’s puckered ring of anal muscle; flicking over it, and dipping into it, with the tip of his tongue.

Spock actually groaned with the sexual impulses that coursed through himself, and those that coursed through Jim; as those impulses met, reared up, and smashed, in the best possible way, into each other.

“Of fuck! Oh FUCK!!!” Jim kept cursing under his breath, knowing that Spock knew that he didn’t think of what was happening to him as a curse, but as the most powerful, most high reaching thrill; the most amazing, deeply loving Sex.

Their pace was slamming, bumping, grinding, ridden with passion, and yet, irrefutably loving.

They clamoured for each other; they grasped, and led, and followed, each other into their second orgasm(s) of the second day of their honeymoon.

* --- ---

Later, having moved, reluctantly, out of the sonic shower, and out of the bathroom; Jim and Spock made their way into a large Earth-style ‘Country-style’ kitchen.

“Sit down, and I’ll bring you a pot of tea, and myself, some coffee.” Jim had fussed over the love of his life.

Spock had repeatedly offered to help Jim prepare their breakfast, but, eventually, had acquiesced, and let Jim usher him into a high-back, comfortable chair at the kitchen table.

When Jim came back, not long after that, with the tea and coffee; he placed it away from them on the kitchen table, and turned back to his husband, grinning.

Spock moved his legs out from under the kitchen table, having re-positioned his chair slightly, and he now sat ‘side-ways’ on it, as he held out his arms to Jim.

Jim sat on Spock’s lap, nose to nose with him, and planted his fingers inside Spock’s robe, on his ribs. 

Then, Jim moved his hands downward, and pulled Spock’s fucker through the opening slit in the front of Spock’s underwear, ably giving Spock a hand-job, while leaning forward, and pressing his own erection, clothed as it was, still heatedly, into Spock’s hot flesh

Spock growled; his voice low and his erection stiff, and thrumming, in Jim’s hands. He grabbed Jim’s ass with his hands, and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jim’s underwear, pulling said underwear, down, and over Jim’s pert ass, and solid dick. “I will have you on the dining room table, later, as you wish.” He ‘whispered’ to Jim, but his mind’s emotive state, was loud, certain, and clear. 

“Don’t worry, Gorgeous;” Jim caught on to another of Spock’s thoughts; we’ll sanitise the table as thoroughly as we will fuck each other on it.” Jim laughed happily, and felt Spock, who was nuzzling his throat, smile upon his husband’s skin.

“It is logical that we do so.” He mentioned.

Jim laughed happily again. “I love you, T’hy’la, my beautiful Bond-mate and sweetheart of a husband; I love you so very, very much; do you hear me? You are copiously worth that love; I swear that fact to you. Feel it. Know it; find comfort in it, if you can.”

“I love you, my Ashaya. My T’hy’la, Ashayam, Bond-mate, and Husband. I love you every bit as ferociously and gently as you love me. Tu Dena Val, Jim, and I am so grateful for your amazing self and your awe-inspiring love.” Spock promised Jim.

They began kissing, in the human and Vulcan ways, the minute that, vocally at least, they ‘stopped’ talking to each other.

Then, Jim delivered Spock to his climax, and held him, loving him, all the way through it.

And, Spock, while sharing his own climax with Jim, gave Jim his; holding Jim with all the love in his ‘Ancient Vulcan’ heart and soul.

\--- ---

After dinner that evening, Spock did indeed, bend Jim over the dining room table, and thoroughly fuck him; he then, sat Jim on one end of the table, and stood between Jim’s legs, while Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s back.

Their clothes were tossed on one of the dining room chairs, and spilled onto the floor, as they spilled every aspect of themselves, and every fluid ounce of their abundant ejaculations, onto, and into, and over, each other; spicy elixir and milky cream, branding their bodies, and settling deep into their, at once, enlivened, and peaceful (because of each other) souls.  
\--- ---

Each of the hallways downstairs was seen to next, and they hurried back through the kitchen, intent on feeding each other an aphrodisiac based midnight snack; not that they needed the help of an aphrodisiac; but, on Jim’s whim, they both indulged in it. They foraged for chocolate in the pantry, and Spock, somewhat disassociated from his inhibitions by the effects of the chocolate (because the human form of the food chocolate was alcoholic to Vulcans); treated his beloved Jim to wall sex that, very accomplishedly, melded assuredly loving touches with wild strokes of intense flare.

Then, going back through the downstairs of the house, and stopping on more than one stair to kiss each other intently, they made it to the landing, where they hurried to lay down in the 69 position, and suck each other off; they needed that, and each other, so ‘badly’, that each man’s underwear was dampened with errant pre-cum, as they took that underwear off, and sucked each other, filled to the brim as they were.

Moments after, they curled up on the landing in each other’s arms, and kissed with a sweetness that both most definitely appreciated.

At some point in the early hours of the morning, they made their way into the bathroom again, and took it in turns to wash each other languidly with delightfully warm flannels.

“Shall we go and sleep in the spare bedroom tonight?” Jim asked.

“Yes.” Spock agreed. “We’ve not Christened that room yet.”

Wordlessly, and gratefully, Jim kissed him. “Tomorrow, we’ll stick around for longer in here, and make sure we enjoy a chance to bathe in that lovely jacuzzi over there.”

“It’s a date.” Spock used a phrase he’d heard Jim say, in passing, before.

Jim’s smile was instant. “I concur, Mr. Spock. It’s a date – as is our imminent appointment with our spare bedroom!” He took Spock’s hand in his, and they near enough rushed out of their opulent bathroom.

\--- ---

Once in their new home’s ‘spare’ bedroom, they entered its en-suite bathroom; glancing over it, and making more plans for tomorrow.

Then, they helped each other into the bed in the middle of the ‘guest bedroom’.

Jim climbed ‘over’ Spock, who was positioned on all-fours in the middle of the bed; his knees wide apart, and his hands firmly planted on the mattress.

“Do you want me to do some rimming for you again?” Jim asked his spouse.

“Please, Jim.” Spock confirmed.

Jim moved back, and got himself situated behind Spock, and this night’s rimming of Schn T’gai Spock began. 

Jim loved it; it did amazing things to Spock, who now felt safe to be unabashed with Jim. So, Jim absolutely knew that Spock loved it, too. Circling his tongue around for Spock, while slipping his hands up and down Spock’s ramrod cock; fingertipping Spock’s tip as part of the service, Jim and Spock, both, elongated the keen glories of this sexual act, for each other’s, and their own, benefits, as long as they could; but – it was especially inevitable when they were doing this; because of each other, they both had to come, and did so hard.

___ ___

In the morning, in the spare room’s en-suite bathroom, Jim went down on Spock, whose paling knuckles gripped the edge of the vanity sink behind him, as he watched his husband, very willingly at work, down on his knees, before him. Spock’s shouts when he came echoed around this bathroom, and he tried not to be embarrassed.

Jim got to his feet, and caressed Spock’s face, and then, pulled him, so tenderly, into an ‘it’s one hundred percent okay, Spock’ hug.

Then, they made their way into the main bathroom, next to their usual bedroom, and, soon, the bathroom was steamy, and it wasn’t only in that state because of the Jacuzzi bath that they immersed themselves in. They also immersed themselves in their love for each other.

Spock sat on Jim’s lap in the jacuzzi bath, and kissed, with his green blush tinted lips, the hollow of the human’s throat, and his ‘Adam’s apple’, and then, Spock kissed, also in the human way, Jim’s collarbones and shoulder blades, and, each side of his neck; taking his time moving from one to the other of each, and carefully ‘tweaking’ Jim’s areola. Before dipping his hands below the wonderful temperature of the water, and cupping Jim’s balls.

Repeatedly, Jim’s breath hitched, and bolts of welcome anticipation hit multiple places in and on his body; whilst rippling through his mind and soul, and building his climax for him, with Spock’s oh-so-natural and extremely talented administrations.

When Jim had come, and done so yelling out Spock’s name; it was Spock’s turn, because Jim knew turn-about was fair play, and he so much enjoyed giving to his T’hy’la. Jim straddled Spock’s lap, after they’d moved about to make that possible, and, as Spock leant back a bit on the side of the jacuzzi, Jim bobbed up and down in the hot water, riding his wet and glistening much treasured treasure, Spock.

“Jim!” Spock called to him. “Jim; Hold me while I cum for you, Please, Hold Me.”

“I’ll always hold you, my love, whenever you want me to; Doesn’t matter where we are or when you might need to be held, I’ll hold you. You deserve such unbridled love, Spock. You always, always have.” Jim instilled into him.

“You have, Jim. You have deserved, and do now, and forever will, deserve such love, without doubt.” Spock enlightened him.

“As have you, Spock. Don’t you ever forget that. It’s a fact.” Jim kissed Spock all over, with his lips, fingertips, hands, and his flush body, as Spock came, shaking with movements of love.

 

__ ___ __

The next morning, after breakfast, they met with Amanda, and helped her work in her garden, before sharing her home-made lunch at Spock’s family home.

They walked back home sometime later, through the estate grounds. Spock showed Jim more of the outbuildings -visitors accommodations, and meditation rooms. No one but them, and Spock’s parents, was staying on the Estate at the moment though. Jim and Spock agreed, while looking in one of the meditation huts, that they wouldn’t Christen Spock’s meditation room in their home. It had to be kept from distractions and associations.

“Our offices should probably be off limits, too, bearing in mind that we might yet be asked to do some work for Starfleet in there one day.” Jim was only half joking. “Rare treat status, maybe…” He grinned, as they arrived at the front door to their new home on Vulcan.

Spock brushed Jim’s hands with the o’zhesta, as they walked over the thresh-hold. He knew he would probably want Jim over the desk in his (Jim’s) office, just as he often had wanted Jim on Jim’s desk in his office onboard Enterprise; more times than he (Spock) cared to admit to. Spock knew he would want that more than ever during his Next Pon Farr. He would not be at all logical then.

Jim turned to Spock, and pulled him into a kiss. “We’ll do whatever you want, sweetheart. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. We can abstain when we need to, and go at it like wild rabbits when we need it, too.”

“Wild rabbits?” Spock asked, as they kissed.

“Wild selhats, then??” Jim smiled.

“Yes.” Spock noted, accordingly.

“Now, we have four more rooms to definitely Christen. Then, we can add our offices to the list whenever we’re ready.” Jim fathomed.

“We have the living room, the main reception room, the snug, and the Conservatory-slash-Orangery, still to have sexual intercourse in.” Spock answered.

“Indeed, we do.” Jim took Spock’s coat from him, and hung it up in the hallway that they’d made love in last night.

They walked through into their home’s main reception room, and the moment that Spock closed the door, his back was flattened against it, and his husband was kissing him, while sticking his hands down Spock’s pants.

Jim sucked on each of Spock’s fingers in turn, and took down Spock’s pants and underwear as he crouched before him.

___ ___

 

Then, sometime later, they went into the main living room; Spock actually carrying Jim there in his arms, and placing him carefully on their corner sofa in that room. Spock then knelt, and unzipped Jim’s jeans. 

Jim lifted his ass to help Spock rid him of his pants and underwear. Jim, seated, planted his feet on the ground, and kept his knees wide; Spock knelt before him, and went down on the Captain of his heart.

\--- ---

After enjoying themselves in the living room, they washed and cleaned themselves up, before making themselves some supper.

The food ready, Jim moved through to the Conservatory/Orangery, and he set out some rugs, blankets, cushions, and pillows, on the tiled floor; Then, moving the food from a table in that room, Jim laid their supper out as a picnic on that tiled, and, temperature-regulated, floor.

The food pushed to one side, later on; they, then, were kissing, and, as they laid down on the blankets, it was almost like, literally, being under the stars, while they made love. That idea gave them both more ideas, but, here, sheltered by the blinds on the window panels, and the surrounding plants, it made Spock’s Vulcan sensibilities more comfortable right now.

* __ ------ ------ ---

 

Later still that evening, they sat in the snug, and watched a holo-vid about the Vulcan and Human First Contact Day.

Jim snuggled up to Spock, who welcomed him doing so. “Shall we Christen in here now, to honour the unions that First Contact Day between our peoples made possible?” He asked, nibbling on Spock’s nearest ear, and twining his and Spock’s fingers together.

“I believe that that would be appropriate.” Spock noted, giving all his loving to their union.

“Most appropriate.” Jim echoed.

It began all over again – new and wonderful; familiar, precious, hoped for, and destined; so many years in the making.

 

 

The End..? Firstly on: 8.3.17 – Then, added to on: 10.4.17/Typos Corrected On: 21.6.17


End file.
